Valentine's Day
by blackraven615
Summary: Rated T for character death. Who would of guessed a drive from the movies could change everything. AU one-shot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I also do not own the song "****Valentine's Day****" by Linkin Park.**

Valentine's Day

written by blackraven615

"Oh come on Sasuke, you have to admit that was a really good movie," said a lighthearted Hinata. Sasuke's only reply to his fiance was a snort.

"I swear," she continued, "I saw a few tears in your eyes when Miyuki found out that Akito died while trying to save her from the gunshot."

"That wasn't tears. I was just bored out of my mind so when I kept yawning, it made my eyes _look_ watery."

_My insides all turned to ash, so slow  
And blew away as I collapsed, so cold  
A black wind took them away, from sight  
And held the darkness over day, that night_

"Right." she said with a giggle. "You do know it's okay to be all emotional at the climax of a movie, don't you?"

"For the last time Hinata. I was _not_crying. Besides, it would be pointless because it is a movie. Repeat after me: Movies are not real, it was all created by someone with too much time on their hands." I replied. Hinata just laughed.

After her laughter died down she just stared at her surroundings. "Sasuke, is it just me, or it that car up ahead keep swerving all over the lane?" she asked. I just grunted and sped up to pass the offending car. My car was just about to pass it while on the turn when all of a sudden it was shoved in the back. We started spinning rapidly.

_And the clouds above move closer  
Looking so dissatisfied  
But the heartless wind kept blowing, blowing  
I used to be my own protection, but not now  
_

I started cursing and saw Hinata trying to hang on to the top of the car. It was no use, I had lost control of the car.

My car spun around along with the that had hit us car numerous times before ours broke through the metal brace separating the road from the thick trees. When the car impacted with the brace it was forced into flipping. It kept flipping until it was forced to a halt by the trees. My head hit the airbags by that time.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

I felt like someone was tugging me. Not very gently, mind you. Then I felt all the noises hit me all at once. There were people yelling to others to stay back and some other things I couldn't catch. I tried blinking to clear all the blurriness from my eyes. All I could make out was the dark dashboard and the broken windshield. The stranger who seemed like a clothes firefighter was able to drag me out of the remains of my car. But not before I turned to see how Hinata was. I felt like I had the life sucked out of me. I couldn't breath, couldn't think.

_Cause my path had lost direction, somehow  
A black wind took you away, from sight  
And held the darkness over day, that night_

All I could do is see Hinata. My beautiful Hinata, my soon-to-be wife. Leaning against the seat, eyes closed with her pink lips, that I kissed everyday, slightly open with blood dripping down. She was facing me and everything about her seemed broken and bloody. I kept staring at her, even while I was out of the car. Then, everything turned black.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

I felt numb, even through my Hime's funeral. It's turned out that the person in the car that hit us was drunk and is currently in jail, charged with first degree murder and drunk driving and some other crap. Like that would bring Hinata back. I just looked at the coffin that had Hinata in it.

_And the clouds above move closer_

_Looking so dissatisfied_

_And the ground below grew colder_

_As they put you down inside_

_But the heartless wind kept blowing, blowing_

Since the beginning of the ceremony I just looked at her, only her. I couldn't see or hear anything else, even when both our friends tried to comfort me and each other. I just wanted to be where Hinata was but everyone kept telling me that's not what she would of wanted. I knew that already but still...

_So now you're gone, and I was wrong_

_I never knew what it was like, to be alone_

The groups went away from me while I was looking at her grave but I could still feel their stares at my back. For the following months they kept checking up on me. _"To see how I was doing" _supposedly but I knew that they were afraid I was going to follow her to the next life or whatever the hell we go after we die. It's what I wanted to do but I can't. My Hime won't let me. So the question is...

_(I used to be my own protection, but not now)_

_On a Valentine's Day, on a Valentine's Day_

_(Cause my mind has lost direction, somehow)_

_On a Valentine's Day, on a Valentine's Day_

Should I go on like she wants me to?

**A/N: Thanks for reading. This is my first story so please review and tell me what you think. Later.**


End file.
